


If Only You Knew

by Hariya



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Betrayal, Horses, M/M, Rape, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hariya/pseuds/Hariya
Summary: Jamil, tired of how he's had to subserviently take care of Kalim for his entire life, finally gets his revenge with a horse as his partner in crime.(A snippet written for Jamil's birthday.)
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Kalim Al-Asim
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	If Only You Knew

A sudden snort from behind made Kalim freeze. No, it couldn’t be. Jamil would never. This was impossible. He thought all of this, but yet, even if the chains on his arms and legs let him, he couldn’t make himself turn around to see if it was true. Jamil laughed at the look of horror and fear in Kalim’s eyes. “That’s right. I found a perfect partner for you, since you love animals so much.” At the cruel words, Kalim’s entire body began shaking in spite of himself.

“Jamil…” Even his voice shook uncontrollably as he called the name of the person he thought was his closest friend in the whole world. But the young man who stood before him was not the same person he was trying to appeal to anymore. That person was already long gone, and whoever was left _wanted_ this to happen, _wanted_ to see Kalim broken, sobbing, bloodied, helpless. A shiver ran up his spine. He had to escape. He _had_ to. The enormous heat pressing insistently against him from behind reminded him of that. But if he couldn’t move his arms or legs, he thought to himself, maybe magic could help somehow.

“O-Oasis Mak--” Kalim’s desperate attempt to use his unique magic, something, anything to escape, was cut short when Jamil grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the bench as hard as he could. Kalim’s mind swam as his vision blurred. His entire body fell limply against the bench, too stunned by the blow to keep up any further resistance.

Jamil took it as a cue to make his move. He gave a quick signal with his hands, and his partner in crime took the chance to mount the tiny body beneath him in one smooth, practiced thrust. Kalim screamed as his virgin insides were ripped open, stretching far wider than they ever should have been to make space for a foreign object that didn’t belong inside. A searing pain at his entrance, then heat dripping down the insides of his thighs, told him that he had definitely torn. Pained sobs fell from his lips, keeping the tears streaming down his cheeks company. He was sure his body was already ruined beyond all repair.

And yet, this was only just the beginning.

At another gesture from Jamil, the stallion began to move, pulling out slowly, the length rubbing harshly against Kalim's insides as he cried out in pain, only blood providing the slightest hint of lubrication against the friction of an object many times too large. But this was the easy part. Kalim's breaths came in panicked gasps. He knew the worst was yet to come. But maybe, things could go back to normal if they stopped right now. He wanted to believe in that thought. He wanted to believe in Jamil, to believe there was no way his best friend, the one he trusted most in the whole world, would ever do something like this to him. They could still go back to the way things were before. This was all a mistake, Kalim was sure of it. He would look up and see Jamil's regretful face, Jamil would stop it right now after seeing just how much pain Kalim was in, and Kalim would forgive Jamil as soon as he apologized. Hope shone in his eyes as he turned his face upwards.

And it died immediately when he saw the expression on Jamil's face. Jamil was smirking, but it wasn't a smirk that was playful or even mischievous. This was a cruel, malicious smirk, one that left no question whether he was enjoying himself or not. It sent shivers down Kalim's spine, a freezing chill taking hold of his heart as he realized the young man standing before him, though he looked exactly like his best friend, was no friend of his. "Jamil, please…" he begged, voice tiny and wavering. " _Please_ …"

"You know, Kalim…" Jamil's voice was cold, calm, measured, as he spoke. He gently cupped one wet cheek in his hand, and instinctively, Kalim leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Then fingers slid up to tangle in his white hair and roughly yanked his head back, making him cry out again. "I've always wanted to see what you look like when you're at your worst." He smiled, then leaned in as if to kiss Kalim. Foolishly, Kalim tried to lean forward, to close the distance between their lips, as if clinging to one last hope that Jamil really cared after all. But their lips never met. Jamil laughed. "I hope you don't disappoint me like you have for your entire life."

And then Jamil made a gesture, and suddenly the stallion was thrusting deep inside him, even deeper than before. The friction was unbearable, tearing his already torn entrance even further, as he screamed in fear, pain, despair. Kalim's entire body heaved, physically trying to reject what was inside him any way it could, and he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground. "Jamil…!" the boy wailed instinctively, like he always did when he needed help. But this time, Jamil wasn't there to help him anymore and he could do nothing but scream and sob in turns as he was relentlessly thrust into again and again, his body rocking with each torturous movement, hands clenched into fists, nails digging into the soft flesh of his palms.

Jamil had taken a step back when the vomit splattered to the ground, but his hand was still tangled in Kalim's hair. "Disgusting," he said, his voice dripping with contempt. But still, he watched, taking in every agonized expression Kalim made, every twitch of his body, every tear that fell. Jamil was the only one who would ever see this.

_Beautiful_. He jumped back at the sudden thought, letting go, and Kalim's body sagged down into the bench in exhaustion, too tired to even struggle anymore, only able to let things happen to him now. Jamil panted in confusion. What was he thinking? How could he even _think_ such a thing about someone he hated so much, someone who had taken over his whole life, someone who had crushed him just with their mere existence? It was impossible.

As if to distract himself, Jamil grabbed the Scarabia dorm leader by the chin, forcing him to look up at him through teary red eyes once more. He knew just the thing to make this more fun, and he was sure it would take his mind off any other pointless thoughts that would try to worm their way in. He leaned in.

"Did you know, Kalim?” he asked, a malicious smile creeping across his face. “Men _can_ have babies after all.” Jamil laughed at how Kalim’s eyes widened. Of course this sheltered idiot believed what he said. He always did. But this time, his absolute trust in whatever Jamil said was being used against him. Not that he was smart enough to realize it, even now.

"No, that's not true…!" Kalim gasped in disbelief. "It can't be…!" Terror energized his weary and broken body, and he began to struggle once again, though it was still futile.

"Oh, but it is," Jamil breathed. He laughed. "I slipped a little something...extra into your drink before." That was a lie, but of course, Kalim didn't know that. Jamil's hand slid down the slim body to caress Kalim's abdomen, a shiver of excitement running up his spine as he felt it bulge and contract with every thrust. "Just think about it…" Jamil's fingers fondled the length inside Kalim, playing with it through his body. "All it takes is just _one_ time, and then you're pregnant." His lips pressed against Kalim's ear, a light chuckle sending a breath across the delicate skin. “Oh, Kalim. Just _how_ are you going to explain to your parents when you give birth to some little baby horse?"

"No, stop!" The chains jangled as he fought to try and escape. "Jamil, Jamil…!" he begged, panic and fear rising in his chest, overpowering his senses, making him cry out for someone he knew wouldn't help him in spite of himself. "Please…!" he screamed, feeling the length inside him twitch. Instinctively, he knew what that meant, and the thought of what Jamil told him coming true terrified him.

Jamil smiled. "Take it," he said. "Take it all and get pregnant." He laughed, yanking Kalim's head back so he could see his expression better. "Make it so everyone will know just what you mated with." His hand began to massage Kalim's abdomen, urging the stallion on even as Kalim cried and begged him to stop. "What did you expect, Kalim? You're a slut, a whore. You shake your ass at every man that even looks at you, and then you smile all innocently like you don't know what you're doing." Why couldn't he just only smile at him, only look at him, only be his? He did so much, _everything_ , for him, and still, he dared to look elsewhere. Kalim deserved this.

"Why are you doing this?" Kalim sobbed, unable to do anything else. One of his hands clutched at the hem of Jamil's shirt, all he could reach.

"Because I hate you," Jamil growled. "I've always hated you, the way you smile all the time, the way you treat everyone the same, the way you love everyone." But still, just as much as he hated Kalim for all of those things…

He loved him. The thought both thrilled and terrified him at the same time and Jamil swept Kalim into a kiss, unable to stop himself, but before the dorm head could even react, he was distracted by the length inside him giving a sudden jerk, and then he felt it. Something searing hot was pouring into him, marking his abused insides as the stallion's.

"No…!" he tried to scream, but it was swallowed up by Jamil's mouth, the young man stealing even his ability to express fear at what was happening to him. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he clutched desperately at Jamil's shirt, as if still begging his friend to save him. But his pleas went unheeded, and Jamil let him go only when the stallion was done. It finally pulled out of him, the act accompanied by a disgustingly wet noise and Kalim collapsed to the bench, sobbing, exhausted, broken, free at last. _It's over_ , he thought to himself. After Jamil let him go, all he had to do was just clean himself off the best he could, limp to bed, go to sleep and try to pretend like none of this had ever happened. Everything would go back to normal. He was sure of it. He tried to ignore the thick fluid dripping down the insides of his thighs. Everything would be fine. He just had to hold on until Jamil let him go. He could do that.

"I can see by the stupid look on your face that you think it's over." Jamil laughed when Kalim's eyes snapped open at the sensation of something hot rubbing against him from behind again. The Scarabia vice dorm head grabbed a fistful of white hair and slammed Kalim's head against the bench again when he began to struggle. "Well, let me tell you, Kalim." He leaned in to whisper into his beloved Kalim's ear, relishing the cries the white-haired boy made as he was mounted once more, the dorm head's screams like the sweetest of melodies to him.

"We're just getting started."


End file.
